Wizard's Oath
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: Draco Malfoy hears someone singing on the Hogwart's express and makes a new friend as well as a casual wizards oath. Funny but evilly hilarious oneshot. Harry Potter and Mai Hime crossover.


(Just pretend she's whatever age you want... It's all out of context... IT'S ONLY A ONE SHOT!

* * *

A Wizard's Oath is Unbreakable!

* * *

She didn't want to be separated from all her friends but here she was going to a school she had never heard of before with no one but herself... which was why she glared daggers at anyone who came into her compartment.

The train was underway and she was alone. Just how she wanted it. She'd be cheerful later. For now she wanted to sulk.

Watching the landscape go by she began humming the song she had sung at Karaoke with her friends before she had left. She missed going Karaoke-ing, it was her favourite pastime. Before she knew it she was singing full out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had always had really sharp ears. It was how he always heard things he shouldn't have heard. It was how he eavesdropped without being close enough to arouse suspicion. Forget extendible ears, Malfoy's worked much better.

So it was no surprise that while he was arguing with Blaise Zambini on whether or not Potter was really gay he heard the singing. Of course no one else heard it so his friends looked rather confused when he abruptly stood up and said he was going to the washroom.

Outside their compartment Malfoy tilted his head to one side, determining which way to go. Left, the compartment two doors down. Really it was surprising no one else could hear it. He stopped outside the door and just listened for a moment.

_I couldn't say "Wait for me."_

_Hopeless love really does exist_

_That sad looking smile shook me_

_So I swept it away, lonely goodbye._

_Even my passion hurts, chasing after a piece of eternity_

_You were the sky above, you were the dream_

_Just like those burning days_

_Hold onto this unforgettable love_

_And press it tight against your chest_

_Searching for my life; we will meet again_

_Ignoring the invisible eyes_

_And for now_

_We will walk our separate paths_

_Carry on, withstanding._

It was amazing, this girl knew how to sing. Draco knocked gently at the door and waited for it to open. When it did he was stunned by the girl who stood there, looking a little cross.

Tall, big-bosomed and with violet eyes, she looked slightly Asian, though she had red hair like the Weasley's. No matter. He smiled anyway.

"Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand.

* * *

The boy had at least waited till she had finished singing before knocking, she had to credit him that. And singing had put her in a better mood so she found it hard to work up her previous cranky state.

He almost reminded her of Nagi with his icy blonde hair and cruel eyes. But he politely introduced himself and held out his hand.

"My name is Mai Tokiha. Pleased to meet you."

"You have a beautiful voice." He said smiling, it was perhaps the warmest and most genuine expression she had seen on his face since she'd opened the door and it was quickly gone, hidden behind a cold, calculating look.

"Thank you."

"Do you know which house you'll be in? I'm in Slytherin, by far the greatest house."

"Really?" She smiled at that, he seemed almost expectant of her answer, it showed a vulnerable side he seemed determined to hide. "Well I don't know which house I'll be in. I'll have to leave it up to the sorting, but I hope we can still be friends no matter which house. I like you, you remind me of a friend I have at home." Yes he may look more like Nagi with appearance and expression but he seemed more like Natsuki personality-wise.

"Sure," his expression softened, are you in this room by yourself? Would you like to come meet my friends?"

"Absolutely." She didn't feel anti-social anymore.

* * *

"So promise me no matter which house I get in we'll still be friends and hang out on weekends!"

"We all promise, wizards honour." Draco answered for his friends who all agreed anyway, they all liked the spunky girl.

* * *

"Mai Tokiha"

She walked up after all the other first years had gone and sat on the chair. McGonagall put the tattered hat on her head.

_**Hmmm, well it seems you've already made friends from Slytherin... but you really fit better... well I don't know...**_

_What's the hesitation for? Just put me where you think my personality is best suited. I'll still be friends with the others. _

_**Yes I can see. They gave an oath. Well this will be rather hilarious actually... anyway you are best suited for...**_

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Smiling Mai took of the hat and went to sit with her new house-mates, she waved at Draco as she passed not noticing his look of horror.

* * *

Draco looked like he had swallowed a dung-flavoured bean. His friends looked to be in similar states. Running through all of their minds were the words:

"_So promise me no matter which house I get in we'll still be friends and hang out on weekends!"_

"_We all promise, wizards honour."_

* * *

See Malfoy, you should watch what promises you make... especially when they are unbreakable wizard's oaths!

Just me having a bit of fun.


End file.
